<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Join the Pack by LittleRedKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272290">Join the Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedKing/pseuds/LittleRedKing'>LittleRedKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Everybody Lives, Everyone is around the same age, I wrote this when I was like 13, Malia doesnt exist, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, gratuitous hockey references, sorry - Freeform, there's a lot of characters from later on that dont appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedKing/pseuds/LittleRedKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salem Braddock is new in town and going into her freshman year of high school. With her father away working and her mother long gone, she's facing this milestone alone. Luckily, she's not the only new kid on the block and makes quick friends with an oddball group that doesn't quite fit, but they make it work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Man, I Hate High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are several characters that will never appear. Malia doesn't exist in this universe at all and characters that come in after season 3 like Liam and Theo. Also the Alpha twins aren't here. You'll just have to see who is part of this story lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking in on your first day of high school ever and knowing absolutely no one is hard, but that is just high school. Knowing no one in the town at all because you just moved to the house basically on the woods is ten times harder. So, now you see my dilemma.</p><p>Some  blonde haired guy with a smattering of freckles bumped into me.</p><p>"Watch where you're going!" he snapped. I pulled my hood down and shook my stupidly curly hair out.</p><p>"Excuse me for standing still!" I snapped back.</p><p>He paled a few shades, "Oh, uh, you're a girl." I nodded slowly. He walked away in a daze.</p><p>"I like you!" the voice of a boy said from behind me. </p><p>A boy a tiny bit taller than me with warm brown eyes and buzzed light brown hair was grinning at me. Behind him was a shyer boy with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a slightly off jaw was smiling too. </p><p>"Salem," I said holding a hand out. The first boy shook it, "I'm Stiles, the one behind me is Scott. Anyone that can scare Jackson Wittmore is someone I have to befriend!"</p><p>I smiled at the two boys, about to ask if they wanted to walk to the gym for orientation with me when I was interrupted. He was tall, at least six feet tall, and had the prettiest green eyes that I had ever seen.</p><p>Stiles leaned over and stared with me, "That's Derek Hale. He's our age but he made the hockey team over the summer because his uncle goes here. We've known him forever."</p><p>The guy, Derek, walked over and pushed the two boys along, "The bell is gonna ring, let's go, nerds."</p><p>I just followed silently behind the three to the gymnasium for freshmen orientation. I had trouble keeping up because they were all taller than me so by the time I got to the bleachers, there were no seats left next to them. I sat in the row behind them with a skinny blonde boy who was chewing his thumb nail.</p><p>"Hey, is this seat taken? Do you mind if I sit with you?" He shook his head, but didn't actually look at me for another five minutes, "I'm Isaac."</p><p>I smiled at him and introduced myself. I opened my mouth to talk to him more, but orientation started so the whole gym went silent.</p><p>After several boring speeches and getting divided into groups of eight, the four boys I had been talking to and three girls all introduced ourselves to each other. Allison was a pretty brunette, Lydia was a red head with serious brains, and Erica was a tough blonde bombshell. This left me with my short, curly black bob and baggy clothes. </p><p>The girls and Scott were given one roster while we other four were given another one and all of us were told to meet back at lunch. Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and I had math class first so that is where we went. The next classes: English, History, Chemistry, and Health passed in a blur of first day syllabus readings and clock watching. Lunch with the others felt like it went too quickly before we had to go to P.E. When the four of us got to the gym, our teacher was waiting in the center with forms to fill out about our sizes for our uniforms and any equipment that we would have to get throughout the year. This class was much like the others, not much happened really. Our final class of the day was Home Economics where we got to pick our station for the year and our partner.</p><p>Once the day was finally over, our half of the group met up with the other half to say goodbye for the day. The three girls got a ride from Allison's dad, Scott's mom picked he and Stiles up, and Derek went home with his uncle and older sister, leaving Isaac and I. </p><p>"You just moved here, right? I think I passed by this morning since I live out by the graveyard, want to walk home together?" Isaac asked as he fixed his bag on his back to which I nodded. I thanked him and told him I would see him tomorrow once we got to my house.</p><p>Every day was about the same in school for the first month and a half, then the weather got cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camaros and Hockey Skates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coach Finstock was passing out hockey pads then sending everyone to line up by the doors leading outside. </p>
<p>"Just take the pads, you'll pick out skates that fit when we get to the rink. Just get in line."</p>
<p>Derek pushed to the front of the group, "Can Salem and I go get our skates from our lockers?" Coach nodded and told us to hurry. Derek grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie and dragged me along with him into the hall.</p>
<p>"Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" I yelled, squirming to get away from him.</p>
<p>"Hush! You'll get us both in trouble if you don't shut it!" he said still clutching my collar. </p>
<p>"Well, let go then! How did you even know anyway?"</p>
<p>He pushed me against the lockers, caging me in with an arm on either side of my head, "I went to our local rink and lo and behold, there's some girl I've never seen before on the ice. Imagine my surprise when she shows up at my school and is in my classes."</p>
<p>He turned after that and grabbed his skates. I quickly grabbed and slung my hockey bag over my shoulder to rush after him.  By the time we made it back to the gym, everyone was at our school rink. When we got there, everyone was doing warm up laps and exercises. Stiles was doing fine, but Isaac could barely go a foot without falling. Once I was all geared up, I skated up next to him and held out my hand. He looked at me quizzically so I just grabbed the one not holding the wall.</p>
<p>"Just keep your eyes on me, I'm going to pull you along with me. Bend your knees, okay?"</p>
<p>He smiled at me, showing his perfect teeth, as I pulled him along skating backwards. He held out his other hand for me to take, being gentle not to squeeze too hard. We kept on for a few more minutes, ever so often correcting his stance and helping his stay on his feet.</p>
<p>"Think you can try on your own or do you want me to skate with you for a bit more?" I asked to which he answered with another smile.</p>
<p>"Could you just get me over to that wall, I want to rest. Thank you, Salem."</p>
<p>I helped him over to the wall and adjusted my helmet, chatting with Isaac all the while. Stiles stopped next to us, knocking me on the helmet playfully a few times. Some of the boys in our class looked at us oddly, but we paid them no mind.</p>
<p>Then Derek skated up and stopped in front of me suddenly. I looked him up and down, seeing him in full gear for the first time, he looked good.  I was so busy staring that I didn't even notice his outstretched hand. </p>
<p>"Skate with me?" Derek asked so I placed my hand in his. </p>
<p>"I'll be back over if you want?" I asked Isaac who just shook his head at this. This was when Derek tugged me away rather roughly. </p>
<p>"Jealous?" I asked when we were far enough out of earshot, grinning like the cheshire cat.</p>
<p>"No!" he snapped despite his cheeks going bright red under his visor.</p>
<p>I skated in circles backwards around him, "Whatever you say, Hot-Stuff!"</p>
<p>Just as he was about to reply to me, Coach blew his whistle and told everyone to hit the showers. I saw Danny trying to help Isaac off the ice so I chased Derek around until the exits were open. Everyone waddled awkwardly toward the hall.</p>
<p> I stopped outside the boy's locker room dramatically, "Oh parting is such sweet sorrow! I'll catch you and the guys out here in a minute." </p>
<p>I turned to go to the girl's room, but Derek scooped me up by the waist and carried me in with him.</p>
<p>"Oh no you don't, you sit there while I'm taking a shower. Unless you want to join me, stay. Somebody watch her."</p>
<p>He dropped me on the bench in the center of the room. A room full of boys in varying states of undress. I tried to keep my eyes closed while I took my gear and skates off, didn't want to see anything. I sighed, I was definitely stuck so I sighed. I was picking t a sticker on my helmet when Isaac plopped down next to me, hair limp and dripping on his forehead. He put an arm around my shoulders and leaned on me.</p>
<p>"Aw, ew! You're getting my hoodie all wet!" I fussed at him.</p>
<p>"He should be done soon, just sit tight. Catch you later," he kissed my forehead and strolled out of the locker room. He and I were in every class together, lived close, and we walked home together every afternoon so we had gotten pretty close. </p>
<p>I was laying on the bench staring into space when Derek's voice startled me out of my stupor, "Up, you're on my towel." I lifted my head just enough for him to grab it but he nudged me, "Get up, c'mon." </p>
<p>I made a noise to protest, but I finally stood. I looked back to see that he already had a towel wrapped around his hips. "Jerk! You lied just to get me up!"</p>
<p>I huffed angrily but he just shrugged, "Dropping now."</p>
<p>I squeaked and covered my eyes. There was a gentle ruffling then hands pulled mine from my face. I opened my eyes to the face of the one and only Derek Hale just inches from my own. I quickly </p>
<p>I took a step back and got the whole picture, "Pull your pants up! The bell is about to ring and we're nowhere near class! Are we going now?" </p>
<p>Derek just shook his head at me and tossed the towel I had been laying on at me, "Go shower, we'll think about that later."</p>
<p>When I came back, now dressed in non sweaty clothes, Derek had me sit on the bench in front of him. He very gently combed through my hair and braided it as I tied my shoes. He leaned forward and nuzzled at the short curls at the base of my neck just as the bell rang.</p>
<p>"Hmm, you smell good. I slipped in a puddle coming out of the showers and when I didn't show to walk with you to class, you got worried and found me with a hurt ankle. When they ask why we're late, that's what we'll say."</p>
<p>I accidentally rolled my ankle as I stood, "Well I guess that I slipped, not you."</p>
<p>Derek helped me up and held onto me while we walked to class. We were not terribly late, but our teacher was none too happy. It may have been a lie, I was really hurt so she had Derek take me to the nurse. I was told to lay down until school was over for the day and the nurse let Derek sit with me all the while.</p>
<p>"Do you want a ride home later?" he asked. I shook my head, "I walk home with Isaac. I'm sure I'll feel fine once it's time to go."</p>
<p>Once the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I had Derek help me to my locker to grab my thing. Isaac was waiting out front to walk me home. As we walked through the parking lot, Derek stopped next to a shiny red sports car. </p>
<p>"Woah! No way! Seriously, you have a camaro?" I gasped. Derek just shrugged before a voice started the three of us.</p>
<p>"Actually, it's mine," he looked a bit like Derek and was very attractive. "Peter. This is Laura, my niece and Derek's oldest sister. Lovely to meet you both, would you like a ride home?"</p>
<p>Isaac and I looked at each other wildly, "Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>